


That Voice

by agum



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agum/pseuds/agum
Summary: What if Yona-hime was successfully kidnapped and sold as a slave to the Kai Empire?





	1. After She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This work refers to Chapter 60 of the Akatsuki No Yona Manga but takes place during the present.

10 years have passed since the abduction of Yona-hime-sama, and yet there isn’t a day where I don’t think about it.

Yona-hime was a radiant child in Kouka Kingdom, a beautiful red-haired girl of King Il whom everyone adored, including myself. For a time in my life, she was the only person who could make my mind go crazy, who could make my stomach do front flips in seconds, who could make me smile just by being around me - not that I’d ever show it.

Spending time with Yona-hime and Soowon-sama were all of what my favorite childhood memories consisted of; playing in the snow, sparring with sticks, climbing trees (and Yona falling)…

After her kidnapping, nothing was ever the same. King Il was no longer King Il. Soo-won was no longer Soowon. I was no longer Hak. King Il tried to keep it together for the most part, but in the end he only lost control and sanity. In result, Kouka’s territories shrunk by a landslide and the tribes grew angry and hostile toward the king. Even I lost respect for him.

But a part of me understood it. He was the proud king of Kouka and not only did he lose his wife, but also his daughter all in the span of the short amount of time of when he was king. Who could ever be that strong in the end?..

I remember it all very vividly.

_“The princess has no sense of direction, so she’d get lost…”_

I pulled at the front strands of my hair harshly. I was only teasing when I said that. I didn’t mean for the princess to get lost. Never would I have ever wished that upon the princess.

_“Yona… Yona, Come on…”_

If only Soo-won and I hadn’t pressured her… She _knew_ it was dangerous. _We_ knew it was dangerous. And we still…

If I hadn’t pissed off Kan Tae-Jun, perhaps things might’ve ended differently. Perhaps I’d have kept my eyes on the princess and seen where she had wandered off to. Perhaps she’d still be with us…

When Soo-won told me the princess had disappeared, my stomach dropped. Thinking of it now, I can recall exactly just how it felt at that moment. I felt so trapped, knowing that I wouldn’t be able to call out to her because she was the princess. She was in town. She wasn’t supposed to be. And it was all my fault.

When Ougi and the others had given up searching for the princess, I didn’t. I searched and searched and searched until Mundok found me prowling the town. Soo-won and I came clean after that and Mundok immediately notified the king. When the princess was pronounced kidnapped, the entire Kouka army searched for her in every tribe’s territory. Every general and officer was notified of her appearance, her clothing, and her personality, but nothing came about.

A day later we began to believe the princess was sold into slavery by the Kai Empire just as Ougi and the rest thought. King Il immediately offered Kouka’s riches, Kouka’s land, anything for the princess, but even the Kai Empire claimed they didn’t know where she was. The princess never showed and the land was taken anyway.

Either the king didn’t know or he didn’t care. How would he when he’s all couped up in the Royal Bedroom, alone and mute? When even the king had given up, he only ever stayed in Hiryuu Castle, barely ever escaping his quarters. I believed I did that to King Il and I still feel guilty for it.

That night I received ten lashings from Mundok for the princess’ disappearance, but even 100 lashings would never be enough to ease the pain I should have suffered. My own guilt beat me more than the ten lashings. I didn’t eat for several days and I didn’t see Soo-won for months. The princess’ kidnapping was my fault. I never forgot that. When I was finally able to face Soo-won, he promised me that it was his fault the princess was gone. He told me that it was him who needed to repent. In the end we agreed it was both of our faults.

And while that sat in my head day in and day out, the princess’ disappearance was pushed to the side. Years passed and King Il eventually resigned. Soo-won-sama took his place and has been a great king. He is still my dear friend.

And as he ascended to the throne, I became the Wind Tribe’s general as Son Hak Shogun. Since we’ve done well with foreign affairs lately, all I do is train the young Wind Tribe boys and work to gain strength myself along with eating three meals a day. Often, I also take naps and drink sake to ease my mind when I think too much. I’m a very busy man, but the princess is always in the back of my mind and she never leaves.

I often wonder if she’s okay. I wonder what she looks like, if her hair is still just as unruly and red. I wonder if she’s treated well, if she remembers Soo-won or me - or if she even wants to. I never let myself wonder if she’s alive, it’s too painful. But I believe she still is. I can feel it. I can feel her presence. I’m not sure how to explain it, but a part of me tells me that she’s out there and she’s waiting to come home.

When I was thirteen and earned the name of the Raijuu, I used to dream that I could find the princess and return her to Hiryuu Castle where King Il is anxiously waiting for her. I used to dream that she and I would reunite and perhaps become friends once again, and she’d resume her role as the princess of Kouka, the daughter of King Il, and the wife of…

“Son Hak Sensei!”

I blinked, my thoughts ceasing.

“Son Hak Sensei!”

I looked up to find two young boys of the Wind Tribe named Dae-Jung and Ji-Hu. When they knew they had my attention, Ji-Hu spoke.

“Is this the right stance?”

He placed his feet a shoulder width’s apart and straightened his back, hands a foot away from each other as they clutched a non-pointed spear.

“I’ve told him, Son Hak Sensei, _this_ is the right stance,” Dae-Jung countered, placing one foot in front of the other while his hands remained just the same as Ji-Hu’s.

I smiled for a moment before getting up and showing them how they were both wrong.


	2. Please Find Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo-won gives Son Hak Shogun a private order.

“Thank you for coming before me, generals of Kouka,” Soo-won-sama nodded. His eyes were serious and his hands hung firmly at his sides. “I’ve come to bring to your attention a serious crime that’s been committed.”

All five generals of Kouka Kingdom sat at a circular table. We’ve met only occasionally since Soo-won has taken the throne, but since then, the kingdom has already grown stronger. Crime has decreased, catastrophe almost non-existent, and villages’ economies have improved significantly since Soo-won’s ascension. Everyone praises him for fixing the previous King Il’s mistakes. Soo-won somehow saw things others didn’t. But because of all of Kouka’s success, it made all five of us generals wonder: what crime has possibly been committed?

I leaned forward, my elbows resting on the table.

Geun-Tae shogun narrowed his eyes. “What is it?”

Soo-won stood straighter. “It seems the lord of Awa Port, Yang Kum-Ji has overseen human trafficing with the Kai Empire.”

“Human trafficking,” Joon-Gi said, shocked. “Since when?”

“For years now,” Kye-Sook announced, stepping forward, but still a few feet behind Soo-won.

“Years?” Joon-Gi shogun closed his eyes, clearly frustrated. “How have we not known this?”

“Kum-Ji has kept it very quiet, and so have the officers of Awa Port. Those sold into slavery are the young women of the Earth Tribe and often times children of other tribes that have been kidnapped as well.”

Soo-won and I made eye contact. We both thought the same thing: the tragedy that took place ten years ago. 

“This is madness! That anyone under your reign would dare committ such a crime?” Soo-Jin crowed.

I restrained the urge to roll my eyes. The Fire Tribe may act like they’re wholesome and loyal to Soo-won, but they’ve had their eyes on the throne for years. I wouldn’t be surprised if Soo-Jin knew about Yang Kum-Ji’s business. I’m genuinely surprised he’s managed to stay the Fire Tribe’s general until now.

“What do you ask of us, Soo-won-sama?” I asked, my eyes meeting his.

Soo-won raised his arms. “I plan, with the help of all of you, to take down Yang Kum-Ji, enter the Kai Empire and rescue the women and children of Kouka that have been sold into slavery. I want every woman and child back here safely. With that being said, I want the land of Kouka that King Il king so graciously handed to the Kai Empire back in our possession.”

There was bitterness in his voice, a type of hostility I’ve never seen Soo-won have. It was almost intimidating. All of the generals watched Soo-won.

“Do I have all of your support?”

We all unanimously agreed. 

Soo-won nodded. “Joo-Doh shogun will relay your duties to you all.”

Joo-Doh stood up and placed both palms on the table as Kye-Sook set a map of Kouka and the Kai Empire on the surface of the table.

“What will happen is this. Since Awa Port is within the Earth Tribe’s territory, we urge Geun-Tae shogun to capture Yang Kum-Ji as quickly as possible. We aren’t sure exactly of how he manages to get the women to Kai Empire, but we can only assume he uses ships to transport them across the water. We ask that you investigate.”

Geun-Tae waved him off. “Done.”

Joo-Doh rolled his eyes and looked at the water Tribe general, Joon-Gi. “We ask the Water Tribe to help assist the Earth Tribe.”

Joon-Gi nodded once. “It will be arranged.”

“Next,” Joo-Doh continued. “We ask that the Wind Tribe, Fire Tribe, and we, the Sky Tribe, to invade Kai and take back the women and children. We have a general idea of where most of the slaves are and that is within the northern territory of the Kai Empire. The Sky Tribe and Wind Tribe will take care of that land while the Fire Tribe invades the southern territory.”

Soo-Jin crossed his arms. “My men and I will follow your orders.”

Joo-Doh looked at me. I smirked. “The Wind Tribe is right behind you.”

…

When the meeting was over, I left the hall and stood against the wall that overlooked Kuuto, the Imperial Capital. The sun shined high in the sky with only a few clouds hanging in the air. Kouka was vibrant and colorful. It made me remember her…

Ever since Soo-won mentioned that some of the slaves were children of Kouka, I couldn’t stop thinking of the princess. She could very well be out there, in the Kai Empire. 

The princess, Soo-won, and I used to play in the villa just beneath these floors. The villa was kept exactly the same. It was a gift from King Il when Yona-hime’s mother passed away. I wondered if Soo-won kept it that way for her…

I remembered a time when Soo-won and I got the princess sick playing in the snow. It was one of the funnest times of my childhood, but then I remembered when Soo-won said he and the princess held hands as they slept. At the time, I thought it was gross, but deep down I was jealous. Soo-won got to hold the princess. He got to comfort her when she was in pain. 

I knew the princess cared for Soo-won differently than she cared for me. I could see it even when she just six years old, the way she looked into his eyes and blushed whenever he said she was cute. Yona-hime never looked at me like that. And I guess she never will…

I wondered if… Maybe if she hadn’t been kidnapped… How different would our lives be? Would she… Maybe… Could she have looked at me the way she looked at…

“Hak-shogun.”

I looked up, taken aback at who it was. Immediately, I kneeled on one knee and bowed. “Your majesty.”

“You don’t need to do that, Hak,” Soo-won grinned happily.

I smirked. “You’re the proud king of Kouka now. It's important that I know my place.”

Soo-won laughed half-heartedly before motioning me to follow him. Soo-won and I walked along the outside of the castle. He didn’t speak for a long time as we both looked at the villa beneath us. I think we were both thinking of old times.

Finally, Soo-won stopped and looked out at Kuuto. 

“Hak,” he said quietly. “I want you to try and find Yona.”

There was grief and sadness in his voice. I was shocked to hear it that way. Honestly, I was scared to trust my own.

“You believe she’s there?” I asked, leaning against the castle railing. 

“I know it.” Soo-won kept his eyes on his hands for a long moment. He slowly looked up and closed his eyes. “I can feel her there.” He turned, facing me. “This is a private order. Please, try and find her.”

Finding the princess in the Kai Empire… A private order… After what we did to her, after all these years. This may be the only thing I do that matters. 

“I won’t return without her, Soo-won.”

Soo-won nodded. “I’ll be making my way to invade the Kai Empire as well alongside Joo-Doh shogun. I hope to join you at some point. But for now, I want you to find her on your own.”


	3. That Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Hak Shogun and the rest of the Wind Tribe enter the Kai Empire. As Hak goes off on his own to search for Yona-hime in a village, he hears a familiar voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the dragons & Yoon will not be incorporated into this a whole bunch, but they will be mentioned at the least.

 It had been three days since we set on our journey to the Kai empire. The Wind Tribe and Sky Tribe successfully passed the mountains with little difficulty, but everyone was tired, so we stopped just before the nearest village to rest.

I sat against a tree as night fell and kept watch while everyone slept. The fire nearby was dying and the distant sound of crickets was all that could be heard. I rested my elbow on a propped knee, staring at the sky. The stars jumped out at me like they were trying to say something. A part of me believed they were. A part of me hoped they were guiding me to the princess because that was all I could possibly think about since Soo-won ordered me to personally go and find her.

I felt like I was finally repenting for a mistake I made so many years ago, but I needed to. No amount of lashings, no amount of guilt, no amount of reminders could possibly allow me to forgive myself for letting the princess slip from my fingers.

I shut my eyes as I thought about the possible outcomes of Yona-hime's abduction. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't help it. Had she been assaulted since her kidnapping? Had she been beaten? Had she been starved? 

If so, it was all on me. I was the reason for her life. I was the reason she can't see her father, the reason she can't spend her life with Soo-won, the reason she can't enjoy the highest quality of makeup and clothing. I was the reason why she was no longer a princess.

"Hak-shogun," Han-dae said quietly as he skipped toward me through some bushes. He had been gone doing a perimeter search. "I went all around. We're good for the night."

I nodded, not trusting myself to vocally say anything. He took that as some kind of invitation to sit next to me against the tree. 

"I know you're thinking about Yona-hime."

I glanced at him, slightly angry, but I wasn't exactly sure why.

"It wasn't your fault, Hak," he said easily.

I shook my head. As much as I appreciated Han-dae's attempts, he was wrong. Besides, how could he know? He was younger than the princess herself when she was abducted.

"I was with her. I let her-"

"Hak, you guys were kids. How would you have known that something like that would happen to her?"

I didn't reply. After a long moment of silence, he looked up at the sky. I wondered if he thought the stars could speak to us, too, or if I was just plain desperate. 

"Do you think she's out there?"

I sighed, bringing my knee closer to my chest so I could set my chin against it. "If she is, I'll bring her back."

"Yeah. You will," he laughed confidently. 

Han-dae fell asleep shortly after that. Even if I tried, I wouldn't have been able to. Yona-hime was the only thing in my mind. 

The thing was was that I didn't want to bring her back just to have her reunite with her father or mend her relationship with Soo-won. I didn't want to bring her back just so she could be a princess again and experience all the things she lost the moment she was abducted. I want all the those things for her too, yeah, but most of all,I want to see her. 

Beyond that, I want to tease her again. I want to mess around with her in the snow and get sick with her again. I want to spend days with her and Soo-won again. I want to be her best friend again, despite all the times she said I wasn't. But even if I don't get all those things. Even if I don't have her, I just want to see her again. Just one more time, even if all I say is "I'm sorry." If that's it, I'd be okay and hopefully she would be, too. 

I just want to see her.

...

Passed the mountains, although it was its neighbor, the Kai Empire was nothing like Kouka. The air was cold and crisp and the grass was a light, almost unhealthy shade of green, much less vibrant than Kouka's.

The Wind Tribe army and I tried to distance ourselves out as we approached village by village, catching sight of all the women that were enslaved to the Kai Empire. It was difficult to see who was who considering they were now dressed in Kai clothing, but after we were certain we could do it, we fought officials and took the women and children back to the border when we defeated them. 

But now, we've already passed five villages. The Sky Tribe has probably gone through who knows how many. However, the village we were in now was the one we've stayed in the longest. It was a lot closer to the heart of the Kai Empire and I wasn't sure why but it was even more difficult than usual to see who was from Kouka and who was from Kai.  

"Hak shogun," Tae-woo said. "It's been almost three days since we've entered this village. When will we strike?"

"We need to wait," I said quietly as we walked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. "We still need to investigate. It's hard to spot anyone from Kouka since they're all dressed in Kai-"

I glanced in a nearby shop and saw a black haired woman turn away the moment my eyes met hers. Suddenly, she was being yelled at for doing something wrong. 

"I'm sorry!" she said.

"You've been here for four days and you still can't get it right! You girls are useless!"

Tae-woo turned to the shop and placed a hand on his weapon. I held him back. "Wait."

"Hak Shogun!" 

I looked around. Everyone was walking as if nothing was going on. They must not be Kouka citizens. No Kouka citizen would hear that kind of dispute and not pay attention. They must all be Kai citizens. 

"They're hiding them," I concluded. "The slaves here are new."

Tae-woo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They're keeping Kouka citizens out of sight because they're new slaves. If they let them roam about the villages like the ones we've passed through-"

"They'd try to escape," Tae-woo finished my thoughts. 

I glanced at him and lowered my voice. "Take a few other men with you and go inside one of these shops. Report back to me here. I'll be go in this one." I pointed to a tea shop just a few yards away.

Tae-woo nodded before grabbing a few men and heading toward the shop of the black haired girl. 

Alone, I entered the tea one. I've kept my eye out for the princess. I've asked around if anyone has seen my cousin, a girl with red hair, but no one seemed to know her. It made me nervous. The more times I was told no, the more I began to feel discouraged. If Yona-hime's here, where is she? The suspension was driving me insane, and if she's being treated the way that mean was just treating that woman...

I sighed. I can't think too much. If I do, I'll ruin Soo-won's orders. 

I lifted the hood over my head and kept my face down as I sat at an empty table inside the shop, waiting for someone to ask for my order. Maybe a cup of tea isn't such a bad idea.

Dammit. If only I kept my eyes on her. If only I held onto her. If only Soo-won and I hadn't forced her to go out. 

"What can I get for you, sir?"

That voice.

My blood ran cold and my stomach fell. I felt all color drain from my face as my palms grew sweaty.

That voice... That voice...

Slowly, I let my eyes look to the girl standing at the end of the table. Her hair... It was just as red as the last time I saw it, but... so much longer. Her eyes, they were still big and beautifully purple. Her face was still pale, her hands were still incredibly small. But she's... She's grown. She's much taller. She's... It's been ten years. She's sixteen. She stood there, just a couple feet away from me. Her. 

"Yona...Hime..." I breathed.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. Does she remember me? This is Yona-hime, isn't it? It can't be anyone else. There's no one like her. This is Yona.

"Hak..."

My feet lifted me up and before I knew it, I had her wrapped in my arms. Yona was here. Yona was here! The long lost princess of Kouka. She's alive! She's well!

"Nari!"

Suddenly, hands were pressed against my chest and I was pushed away from her. I was taken aback, nearly falling on the table behind me. Does she hate me? Well... I wouldn't blame her if she does.

Yona's hands were behind her back as a short, old man appeared before us. He looked me up and down before glancing at her.

"Who's this?"

She kept her head down and her hands behind her back. "I-I don't know."

"Why is he touching you?"

Yona glanced at me, her eyes pleading. "I-I'm not sure, Sin-Jee-sama."

Suddenly, I realized it. 

Bowing, I spoke. "My apologies, miss. I thought you were someone else."

"I-it's fine."

The man turned to me. "If you're here for tea, sir, I recommend you get it. If not, please leave."

I nodded. "I understand. I apologize."

The man awkwardly left and I sat down once again in the chair. When he was gone, I leaned forward.

"Yona-hime. Are you all right?"

"Hak... Is it really you?" Yona glanced to her left and right. She looked anxious. I hated putting her in such a terrible situation. It seems, ten years later, I'm still good at that.

"I've come for you, Yona-hime. Soo-won will be here shortly. We've come to take all the Kai slaves back to Kouka."

Yona's eyes widened. "Soo-won?"

Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest. I always knew Yona cared for Soo-won differently, but I didn't think that after all these years, her feelings for him would still have this kind of effect on me. I let out a short breath before grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the shop. I quickly searched for a place, any place to speak with her privately. She was so weak as she tried to pull away. 

"Hak. Hak!"

I hurriedly pulled her with me between a dark narrow alley between two shops and lightly pressed her against the wall of the tea shop.

"Ha-"

I covered her mouth, desperately hoping no Kai guards or officers would find her. When I knew she'd stay quiet, I pulled my hand away.

"Hak, what are you-"

I couldn't help but pull her into my chest. All the guilt, all the pain, all the suffering had somehow been lifted off of me as if it were never there. I had never been so relieved! 

"Ha... Hak," she said, her words muffled into my chest.

"You're alive. I can't believe you're alive."

I held onto her for what felt like forever, but it wasn't enough. It'll never be enough.

Letting her breathe, I stepped back, but kept my hands on her shoulders. Her big eyes looked lost and confused. Vibrant red strands of her fell in front of them. I almost pushed them away so that I could see her face clearly.

Not being able to restrain myself, I pulled her in again. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Yona-hime."

"Ha..."

"Nari! Nari!" 

Before I knew it, I was pulling her through the streets as far away from the man as possible. I didn't even hear her huffing behind me as we entered a wooded area. 

"Hak, what are you doing?!"

"We're leaving. I'm taking you back to Hiryuu Castle."

"What?" Her eyes filled with tears and I was so angry at myself that I had caused them. "I'm... You're rescuing me?"

I couldn't say yes because if I was rescuing her, I would've done it a long time ago. I would've saved her from Kai. I would've _saved_ her. I let my forehead rest against hers as I held onto her arms. 

"King Il always said that when I grew older, he'd want me to be your bodyguard and make sure you were safe at all costs. I couldn't do that ten years ago." 

"Hak..."

I looked into her eyes and stood up. "Now Soo-won has personally appointed me to search for you here and take you back safely. I will do exactly that, no matter who or what stands in my way."


	4. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Hak-Shogun takes the princess back to the Wind Tribe's campgrounds, but when the Kai army discovers their hideaway, Hak and Yona must leave early to Hiryuu Castle in order to ensure her safety.

Yona-hime's boss called for Kai officials when she wasn't found after ten minutes. That itself immediately called for the Wind Tribe to retreat as quickly as possible without getting caught as Kouka citizens. Given that it was broad daylight, I scolded myself for taking the princess so soon, but I couldn't help it. She was _here!_

The princess and I hid within the wooded area for a couple hours until the sky grew dark. I tried my best to remember exactly how Mundok-Shogun taught me to navigate in desperate times such as this during the night. It wasn't done without difficulty given the trees blocked a lot of the sky and I wasn't used to navigating in a different country obviously.

"Hak..." Yona-hime said quietly as I pulled her by the hand through branches and leaves. "I..."

"You don't need to say anything, hime-sama. Everything that has happened to you is my fault."

She didn't reply. I turned, my breath catching once I saw tears stream from her face in the moonlight. 

"Are you hurt?" I questioned, stopping and placing my hands at her shoulders.

She shook her head. "No..."

"Do you need something? Are you thirsty?"

She wiped her left eye with her sleeve. Her clothes weren't torn or raggedy. She must've been treated decently here in Kai.

"I can't believe you came here for me."

I let out a deep breath, painfully having the urge to pull her into my arms. After all this time, I can finally be her bodyguard. I can finally be what King Il had always wanted me to be. 

"I will return you home, hime-sama. I promise you that."

She nodded, but didn't look into my eyes. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it if she did.

"Are you okay to keep going?"

She nodded again and so we continued. It was difficult getting Yona-hime back to our campgrounds, especially when we had to go through part of the village since I wasn't familiar with the wooded area. I took notice of the princess constantly looking back, as if she were saying a final goodbye. I wondered if I was taking her from a life that she didn't hate entirely. 

Finally reaching the campgrounds, my comrades approached me.

"Hak Shogun, you had us worried!"

"Hak Shogun, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Hak!"

"We were scared they may've taken you, Hak Shogun!"

A number of voices shouted my name as I appeared, but they all ceased the moment they took in the princess behind me.

"Who's that?"

"Hak Shogun, did you find yourself a woman?"

"Who's she?"

I stepped forward. "No one is to ask the girl of anything." They all stared at her as she looked at the ground nervously. "Prepare my tent."

The men immediately rushed toward where we stacked our tents and frantically began setting it up. They mumbled things about how beautiful the woman beside me was, how her hair vibrantly shined in the moonlight. I couldn't help but silently agree with every one of them.

"Yona-hime-sama," I began quietly, pulling her to the fire. "Don't mind them. These men are from the Wind Tribe army. They don't know who you are and they don't know of my mission to save you but they will protect you while you stay with us." She nodded understandably so I gestured toward the fire. "We can prepare food for you."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you in need of anything?"

She looked into my eyes and glanced at all the men surrounding us. They immediately looked away and continued working, eating, or talking.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked me quietly. 

"I keep watch."

She didn't seem to like that answer, but I tried not to think anything of it.

"Yona-hime," Hen-dae whispered, appearing beside me. "Is it really you?" She didn't reply, but it was as good as any other confirmation. He tried again. "If I may, we are trying to gather information about the recent kidnappings of Kouka citizens to the Kai empire. Would you be willing to tell us a few things?"

She nodded and slowly let go of my hand, taking the warmth and peace within me with her. Tae-woo suddenly stepped before me.

"Hen-dae said that's Yona-hime," he said, hushed. I glanced at the princess who was now alone with Hen-dae, her hands clasped together as she talked to him. "Is that really the princess?"

I nodded. "She was working as a waitress at the tea shop I entered."

Realization rushed through him. "All this time?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. Hen-dae's talking to her now."

"Hak Shogun," someone said. I turned, meeting the eyes of one of my comrades. "The tent is prepared for the lady."

...

Like always, I kept watch through the night with Hen-dae. Everyone had finally returned to their respective tents. Yona-hime slept in mine, and all my comrades waited for her to be asleep to tease me. I reminded them that it was nothing like what they were thinking, but they were adamant on her being mine, questioning me and pestering me about who she was and whether she was a Kouka citizen or not. I kept my answers short and sweet, careful not to reveal the truth.

But now as everyone slept, I sat against a tree as I did the night before and the night before that. I wondered how things turned out this way. Last night, just like the past three, I was hoping and praying I'd find her and now suddenly... I have. Have the gods heard my prayers? Was this always supposed to happen? It seemed too good to be true. I desperately hoped it wasn't a dream.

"Hak-shogun." I turned at the voice of Hen-dae. "I've gotten some useful information from the princess. It seems Kai has been working with plenty more people than just Kumji."

"How many Kouka citizens do you think they have?"

"Thousands if not hundreds of thousands."

"Has the princess..." I was afraid to ask, but I knew that if I didn't, I'd never know. "Did she suffer living here?"

Hen-dae shook his head. "They treated the princess well. They didn't even know she was a princess and she's kept her identity a secret. She mentioned making friends that were also from Kouka."

I let out a short breath and looked at the sky. "Ten years... Ten years, she's been here."

Hen-dae pressed his lips together. "She said she was afraid that no one would ever find her. She worried she'd never see her father or Soo-won or you again."

My head jerked in his direction. "She said that?"

He was about to reply, but we both froze at the sound of leaves and branches cracking. We kept quiet, the distant sound of the fire crackling being the only thing filling our ears. We almost let our guard down until we heard it again.

Hen-dae suddenly sprang up and ran in the direction of the sound while I grasped my glaive and ripped off the strap that held the cloth covering it secure. I waited for Hen-dae to return, my eyes and ears ready for any signal. _Any_ signal...

From my left, I heard the sound of a bow and arrow. I spun around, throwing my weapon into the direction of the enemy. A restrained cry of help came from him as he fell backwards, his bow and arrow falling with him. 

"Attack!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and suddenly my men woke up from their tents, their swords and bows held and prepared for battle. 

Hen-dae shouted for me as I fought against three men, all their swords pointed directly at me. "Take her and leave, Hak Shogun! She's not safe here!"

He didn't have to ask me twice. The minute I finished the three men off, I hurried towards the princess' tent.

"Yona-hime, we must leave!" I yelled. 

She sat up, her hair falling in front of her eyes. "Wha-"

I didn't have time to explain to her, so I lifted her up and took her from the tent. I held her by my waist with one arm, throwing my weapon at all the Kai men who were after us.

"He's got one!" a man said. "He's got a girl!"

"Get them!"

"Hak-"

"Hold on, princess!" I warned, throwing my arm in every direction of the men after me. 

I ran faster than I thought I ever could. With every step, their voices seemed to get further away, only making me want to outrun them that much more. 

"Hak!" 

Suddenly, I felt something sharp cut the side of my arm, blood immediately going through the rip of my clothes. 

"Agh!" I cried in pain, trying to lift my weapon in defense, but with holding the princess, having a cut in the arm that was holding it, and running all at the same time, it was difficult.

Before I knew it, I caught sight of a dark pathway. Without even thinking about it, I turned in its direction and ran for what seemed like forever. The sounds of the voices were no longer heard and I finally slowed down and kneeled. I tried catching my breath as the princess sat next to me. I felt a drop hit my shoulder. I looked up, finally recognizing my surroundings. A cave.

"Hak, you're bleeding," the princess said, touching my arm.

I restrained from hissing in pain. "It's nothing."

She glanced at me. "You'll get it infected."

I shook my head and pulled away. "It's fine."

The princess shook her head and wiped the cut with her sleeve. "Hime-sama, don't."

"You just risked your life saving me, Hak. Let me help you."

I sighed quietly and let her wipe the blood from my arm. It wasn't a bad gash, but it was definitely something not to be taken too lightly. I'd have to make sure it doesn't touch anything that could get it infected. 

When the princess finished, she looked into my eyes. "What happened?"

"We were discovered by the Kai army," I said, standing up and nearing the entrance of the cave. "They should be far gone by now."

"What about Hen-dae and the others?"

"They'll be fine," I admitted. "Don't worry about those guys. Tae-woo's a natural at the spear and Hen-dae is the fastest guy around."

She let out a long breath. I turned, kneeling before her. 

"Hime-sama..." I began. "Did you like it in Kai?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I decided that hating it would do me nothing if no one came and got me."

Her words made me ache. I should've come to find her sooner. "I'm sorry..."

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you sooner," I muttered. "I wish I had. I really do."

"Hak... It's not your fault."

"Soo-won and I shouldn't have pressured you into going to town," I mumbled, sitting and leaning against the cold wall of the cave.

She followed suit. "I shouldn't have strayed away-"

I turned, meeting her eyes. "It was my fault, Yona-hime. More than Soo-won's, it was my fault."

She shook her head. "No it wasn't."

I didn't reply to her as we both sat. No matter what, she'd think it wasn't my fault when it clearly was. Everything about it was my fault. The pressuring, the kidnapping, the rescue she longed for but never got... It was all my fault.

Eventually, the princess fell asleep while I kept watch. I wasn't sure when it was, but it began to rain and the princess subconsciously began to shiver. Slowly, I took off my blue overcoat and threw it over her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

From now on, I'll be the man she thinks I am. I'll be the bodyguard she was supposed to have. I'll do all that I was supposed to now that I didn't ten years ago. She deserves that much and more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I couldn't update this! I didn't forget about it. I just had crazy writers block.


	5. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Hak Shogun and Yona-hime make it to Hiryuu Castle and happily reunite with Soo-won, but where is the previous King Il?

 It took a whole day to cross the mountains bordering Kouka and the Kai Empire and another to cross from the Fire Tribe to the Sky Tribe. And yet with every passing step the princess began to notice small things about Kuuto that seemed to be familiar to her. It made me wonder how she recognized them even though  she was always held up in the castle as a child. 

When we entered Kouka, I bought the princess a hood and reminded her to keep it up once we entered Kuuto. I wanted her identity to be kept unknown. If the people of Kouka knew the princess had returned, the entire country would go into chaos. Kouka wasn't ready for that, and neither was the princess.

She was shaking as we approached the castle, her hand intensely gripping the side of my sleeve. I could hear her staggered breathing as we approached the front gate, the entrance to the place she once called home.

"Yona-hime," I said quietly. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, although it wasn't confident in the slightest.

"Would you like to wait a few moments?"

She lifted her head so that I could see her eyes. For the very first time, I saw a look of determination. "No."

I was shocked to say the least, but her response managed to make my legs move toward the entrance of the gate. 

"Son Hak Shogun," the gate guard said, surprised. He bowed before continuing. "I thought you were in battle with the Kai Empire."

"I was on strict orders to return," I replied coldly. "Has King Soo-won joined the Sky Tribe?"

The princess stiffened next to me. I wondered if she was prepared to see Soo-won. My heart sank at the thought of how she may reunite with him. Would the princess and Soo-won's relationship immediately be mended? Judging from her reaction every time his name is mentioned, I believed all the feelings the princess once had toward him were still there. I didn't mind that. I've always known she loved Soo-won. Even as a six-year old.

"His majesty is preparing for battle. He hasn't left just yet."

I nodded once. "I need to see him immediately."

The guard glanced at the princess. She lowered her head. "I need to know who that person is."

I glanced at her. "I'm afraid I can't tell you." When the guard frowned, I stepped forward, my voice low and stern. "It's in mine, yours, and the kingdom's best interest that you let me in now."

The guard knew better than to argue and so he let us through. The princess released my sleeve the moment she stepped inside the castle plaza. Her eyes scanned the walls of her old home, the villa we always used to play in, the steps of the castle that she ran up and down everyday. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling at this very moment.

Two guards suddenly appeared before me. "Son Hak Shogun. You've returned!"

"I need to meet with his majesty," I told them, stepping in front of the princess. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hak Shogun?" the voice of the man I was looking for sounded to the left of us. "You're back."

Slowly, I turned and so did the princess, and we met the eyes of the king and his adviser, Kye-Sook. 

"And you've brought someone," Soo-won smiled politely. "Who might this-"

The princess slowly lifted her hood and let it fall behind her head. Her vibrant red hair shined in the sunlight as if it were on fire.

Both Soo-won and Kye-sook gasped as they took in the princess' appearance. We all stood in silence, watching one another. That's when I knew... t was a glorious moment, one filled with happiness and reunion. And seeing the princess's happiness the moment her eyes met the king's... She's probably imagined this moment for years.

"Yona?" Soo-won asked quietly, taking two steps forward. "Is it you?" His hand was held out to touch her cheek, but his skin never met hers.

"Soo-won," the princess breathed.

In that instant, I could see the princess's feelings had never left. She still loved him. Again, I didn't mind that. I really didn't. Soo-won's a fine man, he's perfectly worthy for the princess, and she's perfectly worthy for him. I've always known that he's been the one and only person on her mind. Perhaps he's all she's thought about since being taken to Kai. Perhaps he was the one she hoped would one day rescue her. 

I knew from a young age that my feelings would never reach the princess. I've always known that, partly because of Soo-won and partly because she had been gone. But seeing how things are now, nothing's changed really. I could see the princess regaining the throne and becoming the wife of the king. I even hoped for it beyond my repressed feelings. If that made both Yona and Soo-won happy, that's all I'd ever want. 

"You found her," Soo-won said, looking at me. "You really found her."

I didn't reply. I wasn't sure how to. It all happened by accident. I would've never dreamed of the entire situation happening so easily, as if it were _meant_ to be.

Soo-won turned back to the princess. "Is there anything you need, Yona? I have servants who will attend you."

The words seemed reversed. The princess should be saying them to Soo-won, shouldn't she? 

She looked at the ground. "My father..."

Soo-won's breath caught. He stood up straight as Kye-sook took a step forward. 

"King Il has been spending time alone in Saika for the past three years. It may be difficult to contact him at this time as he doesn't associate much with others now that he's resigned."

He has? I didn't know that. 

Yona-hime nodded solemnly. 

Kye-sook quickly called two guards over and Soo-won smiled. "Come, Yona. You must be awfully exhausted from the journey. Rest in the castle for now. Your room was left exactly as it was ten years ago."

The words should've hurt, but coming from Soo-won, they didn't...

I watched Kye-sook as he guided the princess inside the castle, the two guards behind them. I never particular liked him, but there was something about the way he described King Il's whereabouts that put me on edge. I wasn't able to dwell on it much as Soo-won approached me.

"I'm amazed you found her, Hak. Thank you." Soo-won's eyes showed genuine thanks and gratitude. I felt especially good at that sight.

I looked toward the pathway the princess headed. "I can't believe it either."

"Is she okay?.. Is she all right?"

I looked at the tip of my glaive and breathed. "Though the princess wasn't particularly free in the Kai Empire, she didn't suffer while living there. She was treated decently."

Soo-won's eyes looked to the gate that lead out to Kuuto. "How was she when you found her?"

I went quiet for a moment. "She was a waitress."

I wasn't sure if that was what he was asking, but he didn't object to the reply. 

Soo-won nodded and looked back at me. He was about to turn, but suddenly his eyes looked to my left wrist. "What's happened?"

I waved him off. "The Wind Tribe and I were ambushed by the Kai army. That's why I rushed to return the princess so hastily."

Soo-won's eyes hardened and he stood straight and tall. This was the Soo-won that was Kouka's proud king. This was the boy I saw who was able to talk to everyone freely without any type of discrimination. I admired that about him.

He began walking and motioned me to follow him. "I plan on joining the Sky Tribe in two days time. The reason I haven't yet is because the Kai Empire is watching our every move now that they know. You saying that you were ambushed only confirms it. We need to carefully and strategically make our moves now." 

"I'll be right behind you-"

"No..." Soo-won shook his head and looked at the sky. "Please, protect Yona, Hak."

Shocked at his words, I slowly knelt to the ground and bowed. "As you wish."

...

I prowled the castle's plaza, something I used to do before I became the general of the Wind Tribe. I always kept guard for Soo-won-sama. It was something I enjoyed, but once I became the general I had to spend most of my time in Fuuga. I wasn't needed here, especially since the king was constantly guarded by Joo-doh Shogun.

It's been a long time since I've kept guard within the castle. I couldn't remember it being so quiet...

"Hak-Shogun!" a familiar voice called.

I turned to my left at the voice of Min-Soo and grinned once I saw the sake in his hands. "Thank you for keeping watch! Here's a present for you."

"Oh! Min-soo, that's nice of you." 

He handed the bottle to me. "But will it be alright if you're not by Yona-hime's side for the night?"

Min-Soo was King Il's go-to servant and was often included in knowing kingdom affairs. When King Il left, I assume his position remained the same for Soo-won, and so he's fully aware of the princess's return.

"His majesty is accompanying the princess right now," I replied, taking a sip.

"Eh? The princess and the king used to be very close, right? Perhaps the princess may have feelings for him if she's with him alone."

"I don't know, but it's only a matter of time."

Min-soo and I took a seat upon the castle steps. "Hak Shogun, you understand Soo-won well, don't you? You and the princess were also close when you were younger."

"It's because... I've been by their side since I was a kid..." I looked to the bright sky, the stars seemingly speaking to me all over again. "Those two," their faces came into my mind. "How should I put it..." I sighed. "I want them to be happy."

...

Min-soo and I drank nearly the entire bottle which wasn't much in the beginning. We quietly reminisced on days where he served the previous King Il and he mentioned how he missed the man. In a way, I missed him, too.

_Smack! Shing-shing-shing._

Min-soo's head jerked in my direction, his eyes shocked and concerned. "Hak Shogun, did you hear that?"

I didn't answer him. My feet took me toward the sound, as if someone fell in a puddle or something, and then the sheer noise of swords being taken from their sheaths. I raced to where I heard soldiers gathering and then finally, I saw them... One solder raised his sword slowly, his eyes downcast. Who was he going to...?

The moment I caught sight of her hair with her hands and feet on the castle ground, anger enraged inside of me and my glaive slashed three, almost four soldiers with intense speed. The air suddenly grew cold as I realized I was surrounded by soldiers, Kye-Sook, and Soo-won himself.

I kept my head down as I set my glaive standing next to me. "I wasn't planning on interfering tonight because his majesty was present." I then placed it above my shoulders, preparing myself for something I wasn't sure could happen. "But I don't like it when the guards who are supposed to be keeping watch are all gathered here."

I finally lifted my head and looked into the king's eyes, the eyes of Soo-won, my dear friend. "Hey, Soo-won-sama, what the hell is going on?"


	6. Akatsuki no Yona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of the previous King Il's whereabouts are revealed. Hak will do anything to ensure the princess' safety as his majesty ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. My writer's blocked kicked my butt for a couple months.

 "What is the meaning of this, Soo-won sama?" 

My eyes gazed the scene. A number of soldiers circled around us, all ready with their swords held in set position. Even Soo-won held a sword in his left hand. I wondered why. Why would they need a sword and aim it at King Il's princess? Why on earth is he putting her in harm? Is he harming her? What could possibly be going on?!

"Ha-... Hak," a small voice wavered. 

I turned, my heart aching at the princess's pained sound. I knelt down to her, the unimaginable guilt coming over me. Why did I leave her? What have they done? Why is she so fearful?

"I apologize for leaving your side, Yona-hime," I whispered, my eyes staring directly into hers. I desperately searched for the answers to all of my questions in her eyes, but I came up with nothing. 

Tears brimmed her eyelids as she peered up at me. "You're... On my side?"

Anger raged through me. Of course I'm on her side. The fact that whatever's going on is making her question my loyalty to her makes me sick. I wish I had proven myself to her in a better way. I wish I had taken her back from Kai a number of years ago. This... This is my chance to show her she is the reason for my being a Wind Tribe general. I smirked and stood up. "I was told by his previous majesty to protect you." I gripped my glaive and let my arm fall to my side as it pointed at Soo-won. "No matter what happens, I will obey him completely."

"Draw back, servant," Kye-sook shouted. "You are standing before the true and only emperor and king of Kouka."

"True and only? That sounds a little off." I narrowed my eyes as I blocked the princess. I turned to my friend whose very position in status and in personal relationship I am questioning. "Soo-won, what are you doing? Why do they say you are the true and only emperor when King Il is in..." 

No. It can't be.

"No wonder I had such a bad feeling. Soo-won sama, where is the previous King Il?"

Soo-won's eyes were hostile and angry. I had never seem them like it before. "Three years ago I sent him to Hell."

I slammed my spear against the ground, the excruciating sound of the cement cracking didn't even seem to fill my ears. My eyes were clouded with heated red anger. 

"Have you gotten drunk? That's going too far, even as a joke, Soo-won."

"I'm not lying." He looked past me at the princess. "It was right after you were taken, Yona, that my father was murdered by the hands of King Il. He killed Yu-Hon, his own brother. Emperor Il, who was supposed to hate weapons and evaded strife, killed my father with a sword. When I was crowned king, I avenged my father, and as the one who inherited my father's dying wish, I became this nation's king."

My raging body went for him, my glaive aimed directly for his head. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't even want to fight him, but how could he?! What he's saying... What he's portraying... Could it be true? I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe my dear friend Soo-won, the one I've followed for years now, murdered the very man the princess treasured, the man I believed to be a good king, a king many disliked for reasons that were in truth good aspects about him. 

Finally, the clank of my glaive against his sword sounded, and the two of us struggled as we tried to push each other off. 

"Tell the truth!" I shouted, his sword blocking my glaive which was only inches from piercing his skin.

He calmly looked into my eyes. "I'm not lying."

"Soo-won!" I cried. "After all this time, King Il has been dead?! You said he was living alone at Saika Castle! You're telling me you killed your king? You killed our kind king?!"

My force pushed him back. As he skidded backwards, he nearly hit a castle guard. The guard leaned into him. "Your majesty, let me take it from here."

"Stand down," Soo-won ordered. "Your head will fly off if he comes near you."

I went into a defensive stance as Soo-won's eyes bore into mine. My anger was only growing the longer we stood in this plaza, but all I really wanted to do was keep the princess safe. It was my _duty_ to keep her safe. I just never believed I'd have to keep her safe from _him_. 

"Standing before you," continued Soo-won, "is the trump card of Hiryuu Castle. The fifth general, Son Hak. He's the Raijuu of Kouka."

"Why?!" I questioned, my glaive set and ready. "Why did you kill the king? You wielded a sword against a delicate king who despised weapons? The man whose daughter we allowed to be kidnapped? Your pride allowed that?"

"This nation had no need for a weak king!"

His eyes showed such fury, such anger. I couldn't believe the face he was showing. He went for me, his sword aimed and held firm. I blocked him, the clash of the metal chiming my ears. The guards watched as Soo-won and I dueled. For a few fast seconds, I was on the defensive. With every strike, Soo-won pushed me further back.

I was amazed. Soo-won had always been good at anything having to do with weapons, but he had never matched my skills. That was only because I strive to be someone he wanted to be, someone he could look up to. Since we were kids, he always viewed me as someone he wanted to be like, and I felt at a young age that I needed to be worthy of that position.

But now, with the skill and strength he seemed to possess, I was taken aback... I couldn't be. We were fighting. Soo-won and I were _really_ fighting. Only I had someone to protect and he was trying to hurt that person.

That thought managed to give me a burst of adrenaline and with one blow with my glaive, I was suddenly on the offensive. He seemed to know my every move with each step I took forward, my glaive going for any spot he left open. My eyes shifted to his shoulder and I went for it. He wasn't fast enough and I cut the left side of him, blood spurring out from his royal robe.

With his right hand, Soo-won covered his shoulder, but the blood trickled through his finger tips. It didn't look to bother him though as he ran toward me. I blocked his strike with ease, and pushed him back.

"Wait!"

Suddenly, seven spears were aimed at my head. "That's as far as you go!"

Begrudgingly, knowing that I couldn't move even an inch, I let my glaive fall to the ground. 

"Are you all right, your majesty?" a guard asked, his face cautious and frantic.

I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Where was Soo-won, my friend, my king? Where was the man I swore loyalty to? The man I believed should rule this nation? Had he been fake all this time? Had all our memories together, all our laughs, were they all an act?

"Soo-won... Was the Soo-won I saw an illusion?" I breathed, my eyes downcast. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were the proud king of this country, a rightful king for this country. I thought I could entrust you with the princess. If it was you..."

"I was never the Soo-won you knew to begin with," he admitted, coming toward me. "If anyone stands in my way, I will eliminate them." With one fast strike, he pointed the tip of his sword directly between my eyes, cutting a few strands of my hair. "No matter who it is."

Instantly, a fired arrow pierced the ground, averting everyone's attention.

"An arrow? Where did it come from?"

Quickly, I kicked my glaive up and grasped it with one hand. Then with the other, I grabbed the princess by her waist and ran past the men.

"Shit!"

"Don't let them get away!"

"Soo-won-sama! Are you all right?"

I didn't turn to listen. My legs raced down the plaza and turned in every alleyway possible in order to escape the castle guards. With every guard that approached me, I eliminated him quickly without stopping. I needed to get the princess safe. 

"Shogun! Hak Shogun!"

In an alleyway stood Min-Soo. His eyes were cautious and his voice hushed, but determined. As I turned, just barely escaping the soldiers' eyes, I held a hand to the princess' mouth as they passed us. When I let her go, I turned to Min-Soo."

"Min-Soo? Were you the one who made that terrible shot?"

As a castle guard slowly came from behind him, Min-Soo ducked as I put him down. The guards were everywhere. It was going to be hard to escape the castle. 

I set the princess down. "Follow me with the princess. Stay close."

"O-okay," he agreed.

I ran past him as three other guards appeared at the end of the alleyway. With little difficulty, I knocked them to the ground with big, but not severe injuries.

"That way!" I pointed to the left of me as a number of guards came at me once again. I was beginning to feel a little tired, but with every thought about protecting the princess, it seemed my strength rejuvenated. When I finished them off, I rejoined Min-Soo and the princess.

"We need to hide somewhere for now."

The words tasted like vinegar in my mouth. I never thought I'd ever have to say that under these circumstances. 

"I agree."

"Let's go."

"Yes!"

... 

The three of us found a small area behind bushes and near trees. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it seemed the night would never end with the constant gleam of the stars. I began to wonder how, when only a couple days ago, I was looking at these very stars, hoping for a future with the princess alive and well. Even if I was only a guard, if she were happily married to Soo-won, or just independently living in the castle. Either way, she would be safe, happy, and okay. Now... Only mere days later, she's once again fighting for her life. How can this be?

"Hime-sama," Min-Soo began gently. "Is his majesty truly dead?"

The princess' eyes only filled with tears as she kept silent. My heart clenched at the sight of her. After all these years, all she wanted was to see her father and Soo-won...  He _took_ that from her. After all this time, all this pain that he and I have suffered, he had the _audacity_ to murder the man whose heart we broke, whose family we tore apart. He killed the man who was hurting most out of all of us. I was disgusted.

"Is that so...?" Min-Soo continued. "I am truly sorry. It's hard to believe." He looked up at the sky. "Just a few years ago, I was serving him. When his majesty said King Il was resigning for personal reasons to Saika, I knew it seemed suspicious, but I thought it was true."

The three of us meditated on Min-Soo's words. I didn't doubt Soo-won, not once, that he was lying about King Il's whereabouts. I strongly trusted him. There was no reason for me not to. And now... Why couldn't I see it? Why hadn't I considered an alternate reason? I wondered when Soo-won murdered him? Had he acted differently or was he still the same Soo-won I admired as my friend, as my leader, as my nation's king? Why was I not protecting the king?

"Are they here?" a soldier asked.

"Over there!"

We constantly heard footsteps passing us and every time, the princess would lean into me fearfully. Under any other circumstance, I may have enjoyed it, but at this point, I was worried for her safety.

"It's only a matter of time before they find us," I said.

Min-Soo nodded. "I'll create a way for you two to escape. Please escape from this castle."

"That's..."

"The troops that came with Soo-won-sama when he ascended the throne and the troops who support Soo-won-sama have gathered at Hiryuu Castle since the beginning of his reign. We'll be killed for sure if we're caught."

The princess leaned against the tree, tear stains gracing her beautiful face. "Where will... we go?" I turned to her. "Even though... I was only a young child when I was taken... I never said thank you to him for anything... This is my father's castle... If father has been over-thrown...Where will I go?"

My heart ached for her. I wanted to make her feel happy. I wanted to give her what I hoped for the minute I searched for her. I wanted to give the princess her life back.  Why is it that I've only made it worse?

Without thinking, I pulled her into my arms and embraced her. "You can go anywhere. As long as you survive... That is how you can best repay... his majesty..."

...

This leads to the mountains," Min-Soo said.

"Alright."

We heard stomping near us as someone said, "Did you find them?"

"I'll lead them away," Min-Soo announced.

Wait... He can't possibly... "Min-Soo!" I called.

"Hime-sama," Min-Soo smiled. "It has been an honor to see you again, alive and well. Please be safe."

The princess' eyes widened as Min-Soo ran off much to our dismay. He threw the cloak the princess was previously wearing over him, disguising himself to look similar to her. Then he ran.

"Over there!"

That was our cue. I grasped the princess' hand and we went for the exit of the castle. The last thing she and I both saw of Min-Soo was an arrow shot directly into his back. As much as it pained me to see, I couldn't lose focus. I pulled harder at the princess and finally, we successfully escaped the castle unharmed. I told myself that Min-Soo would be okay, that he'd make it out alive. I wasn't sure if that would truly happen. It didn't matter though, I owed him more than my very life as he offered the princess and I his own.

And although the king I may have previously honored was my best friend Soo-won, it seems now I will honor the late king Il more as I will do all I possibly can to keep his precious princess safe.


	7. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in for Yona-hime that Soo-won killed King Il. She and Hak leave the castle together when they realize their knowledge of the king's death placed them in perpetual danger. However, Hak will never stop trusting in the princess, a girl who's grown wise and strong.

It has been months since the princess and I have been thrown out of the castle, and ever since, it seems as though both of our lives have been thrown into a storm of complete chaos.  The first few days after we left, we were hunted down until I safely managed to get the princess and I to Fuuga where we met with Gramps. It was an emotional encounter for both him and the princess. The moment they saw each other, tears filled both of their eyes and they embraced for what seemed like forever. It made me realize the princess lost not only me and Soo-won and her father, but also the others who were close to her. Like Gramps.

Thankfully by then, most of the Sky Tribe had retreated back to Kouka after defeating the Kai army that had ambushed us. My comrades reunited with me with tears streaming down their faces and a million voices saying they'd thought I'd died. I was irritated that they thought I'd meet my demise so easily, and so gave each and every one of them a nice shot to the jaw or shoulder. 

The Princess and I stayed at Fuuga for a while until Soo-won's soldiers at the Fire Tribe began to pressurize the Wind Tribe. I felt I had to leave and make up some lie about the princess and live in prison in order to not only keep her safe, but also the Wind Tribe so that they could live peacefully without any conflict with any other tribes.  That was the whole point of Soowon searching for us, right? To keep our mouths shut?

So I left. Or rather, I tried to. The princess ended up convincing me to allow her to come with me and we eventually received advice from Gramps about some priest who would offer some admirable knowledge about our futures.  And so the princess and I set on our journey. The farther we were away from Fuuga, the more danger I knew I was putting the princess in, but somehow she didn't seem to care. After a rather interesting encounter with Kan Tae-jun, the Fire Tribe's pathetic son, the princess and I were presumed dead after falling off of a cliff and so the search for us ceased.

When the princess and I awoke, we met Ik-soo, the priest Gramps spoke of, and his living companion, Yoon. Ik-soo relayed the voice of God to us, something I was skeptical over for a while. In the end, the princess decided to put his prophecy to use and we went to search for four sacred dragons that the princess and I only thought of as fictional characters in a religious Kouka myth.

We first met White Snake, the white dragon who I wasn't really keen on since he tried to get rid of me the first day we met. After fighting next to him side by side and experiencing the power of the dragon in his right hand, I realized he wasn't all that bad. Still annoying and a preppy, spoiled brat, but not that bad. 

Next we met Shin-ah, the blue dragon with beautiful eyes that're truly a double edged sword. His eyes can paralyze anyone to the point of death, but he has a kind heart and tries not to use them as much as possible. He's an amazing swordsman, and though he doesn't say much, I can trust him with my life. Pukyuu next to him is always there to help us out, too.

Third, we met Droopy Eyes, a pervert nonetheless, but a man who's intelligent and well-rounded. He wasn't big on the idea of following the princess, but he came around and couldn't bear to watch us leave without him. The dragon exists within his right leg and when he jumps, he looks like he's flying. I know I can trust him with the princess anywhere, any time, but he always gives me crap for it, especially when I let my guard down and do something that shows my affections for her just a bit. It's annoying.

Lastly, we met Zeno, the yellow dragon who exists in his entire body when he's injured. Only recently have we found out that Zeno is immortal and actually knew King Hiryuu and the first generation dragons. Zeno's always smiling, but the conversations he and I have had alone give me a sense of sadness and longing. Someday I hope Zeno can find whatever he's searching for. 

All of us have found ourselves in dire situations where we have each experienced near death, but we always have each other's backs. There have been times in the Water Tribe where I've let my guard down and the princess has gotten hurt. Whenever that happens, I go crazy. I always wonder how I could possibly think she's okay alone or without me. Sometimes I want to let myself leave her so that she doesn't feel suffocated by me, but I physically can't do it.

But the princess shocks me sometimes. Every moment she does something that makes me question who she really is, my feelings for her grow even more and I want to show her off to all of Kouka, but I know I can't do that. One day, though, I hope Kouka can see who she's become. I hope Kouka can see their true leader. I don't know if that will ever happen, but I'm glad at least I and the dragons can see it.

The four dragons and Ao have stuck by both mine and the princess' side for a number of months now. The princess has grown strong and become wise. Though I can't compose myself when we meet Soo-won, she always manages to stay calm. There have been a few times where we've met and each time, I'm filled with deep regret and anger. It's difficult for me to not feel anything, or even act like it, but I know that I must stay composed for Yona-hime's sake.

I don't know how the princess found out about Soo-won or what he did to her father and I'll never ask. I don't think I ever want to know, but no matter what, I will always be there for her. I will always go to her. Even at my dying breath, I will do all I can to keep her safe, to keep her how she is, and not just because I'm the reason she was kidnapped all the years ago and not because I'm hopelessly in love with her, but because she is the princess of Kouka and she has proven to the entire country that she is the one person who cares most for her people.

I will never stop trusting her.


End file.
